Sweet Failure
by with hoya
Summary: "Tidak, dia adalah putri kandungku. seorang sunbae-ku meniduriku paksa dan aku hamil setelahnya. Tentu kau tidak tahu seberapa besar perjuanganku untuk mempertahankan hidupku dan putriku." SIBUM STORY / GS / just a newbie, pls be nice to me :)
1. Chapter 1

_**SWEET FAILURE**_

_**A SIBUM STORY BY with hoya**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Disclaimer: God and themselves**_

_**Warning: typo, gemderswitch. Don't like? Then don't read.**_

_**CHOI SIWON'S POV**_

"Kenalkan, Siwon-ah. Dia Kim Kibum, asisten pribadimu yang baru. Kuharap kali ini kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya, ne? Aku sengaja memilihkan asisten yang sifatnya pendiam agar kali ini tidak bertengkar denganmu. Jangan buat keributan lagi dengan asistenmu, aku sudah cukup pusing mencarikan asisten baru untukmu sebulan sekali. Arraseo?" Donghae hyung, namja nemo kepercayaanku di kantor, tidak henti-hentinya memberi peringatan padaku.

Hai. Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Siwon. Direktur Utama Choi Corporation. Single, tampan, mapan, dan sempurna, itulah yang sering dikatakan orang saat melihatku. Dibalik kesempurnaan yang kumiliki, aku hanyalah seorang namja biasa yang merindukan kebebasan. Di usiaku yang baru menginjak 25 tahun ini, aku sudah dibebankan tugas berat untuk mengurus perusahaan, menggantikan ayahku yang sudah pensiun dan sekarang menetap di China bersama umma untuk menghabiskan masa tua mereka sambil merecoki diriku untuk segera menikah. Ya ampun, mengurus pereusahaan saja aku sudah kewalahan, apalagi menikah dan mempunyai keluarga? Rasanya aku belum siap. Pekerjaan kantor yang begitu menumpuk saja seakan tidak memberiku waktu untuk bersantai. Maka dari itu, Donghae-hyung yang sering mendengar keluh-kesahku pun berinisiatif untuk mencarikanku seorang asisten untuk menghandle sebagian pekerjanku. Namun apa yang terjadi? Kebanyakan asistenku hanyalah sekumpulan yeoja-yeoja centil, pemalas, tukang cari perhatian, pesolek, dan kerjaannya tidak ada yang beres. Satu-satunya asisten terbaik yang pernah kupunya adalah Eunhyuk noona, istri Donghae hyung. sayang karena sedang hamil Donghae hyung melarangnya untuk bekerja dan fokus pada calon aegya mereka saja. Yah, aku tidak bisa memaksa, sih. Itu kan impian mereka sejak dulu, menikah muda dan segera punya anak. Dan sekarang, aku dihadapkan dengan asistenku yang baru. Kim Kibum, ya... hmmm... kalau kulihat, memang orangnya terlihat pendiam, penampilannya juga sederhana. Hanya kemeja lengan panjang berwarna soft peach, dan rok sepan selutut yang sama sekali tidak memamerkan pahanya. Dan tidak seperti asisten-asistenku sebelumnya yang selalu memakai high heels dan rok pendek serta pakaian 'kurang bahan' dan make up tebal, dia jauh berbeda. sepertinya dia adalah kutu buku semasa sekolah, lihat saja kacamata yang lensa nya lumayan tebal bertengger di wajahnya dan rambut sepanjang punggung yang hanya diikat seperti ekor kuda. Benar-benar penampilan manusia kuper, menurutku. Namun setelah kuperhatikan lagi, hidungnya bangir dan bibirnya semerah darah, wajahnya juga polos tanpa make up. Namun dia minim ekspresi sampai-sampai aura dingin terkesan memancar dari dirinya. Ah, buat apa kupedulikan hal itu? Yang penting dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, itu saja. Tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam, Siwon-ah~~~

_**SIWON'S POV END**_

"Kibum-ssi, tolong buatkan laporan keuangan bulan ini. Usahakan sudah ada di mejaku sebelum jam 4 sore, ne." Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan memberikan tugas pertama untuknya. "Ne." Kibum hanya menjawab dengan singkat, tanpa memandang wajah Siwon. Siwon sebenarnya agak merasa kesal karena merasa tidak dihormati oleh Kibum, namun ia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Siwon pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan sampai waktu istirahat siang tiba. Saat istirahat siang tiba, Siwon hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun diurungkanlah niatnya itu saat ia melihat asisten barunya itu masih mengerjakan laporan keuangan yang tadi dimintanya tanpa terlihat ada niat untuk beristirahat. "_Rajin_ _sekali_, _baguslah_." Pikir Siwon. Namun entah mengapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya, akhirnya ia pun menyuruh Kibum untuk berhenti dan beristirahat sejenak. Namun apa respon yang diterimanya? Kibum hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Aniyo, sajangnim. Sebentar lagi selesai, tanggung jika kutinggalkan." Wow, betapa uletnya Kibum ini. Siwon pun tak sampai hati melihatnya, lalu dengan paksa ia menarik tangan Kibum. "Sudahlah, istirahat saja dulu." Kibum yang merasa canggung pun berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Siwon dari lengannya. "Aniyo sajangnim, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa istirahat nanti saja." Siwon terdiam, ia menatap Kibum dengan intens. Yang dipandangi tentu saja merasa risih dan tidak berani menatap Siwon balik. "Tatap aku, Kibum-ssi." Kibum pun menatap Siwon dengan takut-takut, lalu saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Siwon, Kibum pun langsung membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. "Tatap lawan bicaramu ketika sedang berbicara, Kibum-ssi," Kibum pun hanya menunduk. "Sekarang ikut aku, kita akan makan siang diluar. Tidak ada penolakan, ini perintah atasan," Lalu dengan lembut Siwon menuntun Kibum beranjak dari meja kerjanya, lalu mereka pun keluar dari ruangan kerja Siwon dan melangkah menuju parkiran.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Donghae yang sedari tadi menjadi mata-mata dadakan di depan pintu ruang kerja Siwon, hanya tersenyum mesem-mesem sambil mengirimkan pesan untuk istrinya yang berada di rumah.

_**To: Nae Lovely Hyukkie**_

_**From: Fishy Nemo**_

_**Hyukkie-jagi, sepertinya kali ini rencana kita akan berhasil. Kali ini Siwon yang mengajaknya bicara duluan, sepertinya ia masih belum menyadarinya.**_

Tak lama kemudian, sms balasan dari Eunhyuk pun datang.

_**To: Fishy Nemo**_

_**From: Nae Lovely Hyukkie**_

_**Baguslah kalau begitu, Hae-ya. Semoga saja Siwon cepat menyadarinya, kasihan Kibum kalau terus membesarkan anak ini sendirian. Minnie kan juga butuh sosok ayah.**_

_**To: Nae Lovely Hyukkie**_

_**From: Fishy Nemo**_

_**Benar sekali, jagiya~ Ah, tadi Kibum berpesan padaku, katanya jangan lupa untuk menjemput Minnie jam 2 nanti. Pai-pai, saranghae~**_

_**To: Fishy Nemo**_

_**From: Nae Lovely Hyukkie**_

_**Oke. Ne, nado saranghae Hae-ya~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siwon mengajak Kibum makan di restoran Italia favorit Siwon yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kantor mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan dilewati mereka dalam kebisuan, Siwon yang fokus menyetir dan Kibum yang memilih untuk memandang pemandangan kota dari kaca jendela mobil. Kebisuan itu pun tiba-tiba terpecahkan dengan dering ponsel Kibum. Kibum pun segera merogoh tas tangan yang dibawanya dan setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne jagi? Ah. Geuraesseo? Ne. Baik-baiklah di rumah, jangan merepotkan Hyukkie-umma, ne? Ye. Ye. Nado saranghae, annyeong~" Percakapan singkat di telepon itu pun terputus. Kibum segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Siwon yang sedari tadi mendengarkan interaksi itu pun akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Kibum. "Siapa yang menelepon barusan?" Matanya sesekali meirik ke arah Kibum sambil tetap fokus menyetir. "Putriku." Jawab Kibum singkat. "Mwo? Putrimu? Apa kau sudah menikah? Berapa usiamu? Sepertinya aku tidak melihat ada cincin melingkar di jari manismu," Siwon pun langsung memberondong Kibum dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ne. Putriku. Aku belum menikah, dan usiaku 24 tahun bulan depan," Siwon pun terkejut dengan jawaban Kibum. "Kalau kau belum menikah, lantas mengapa kau bisa mempunyai seorang putri? Apa kau mengadopsi anak?"

"Aniya, dia putri kandungku. Seorang sunbae ku semasa kuliah melakukan hal 'itu' kepadaku tanpa tahu aku hamil setelahnya. Aku pun diusir oleh keluargaku, dan aku menumpang di rumah salah seorang temanku lalu aku pun melahirkan bayiku dan melanjutkan kuliahku sambil bekerja setelahnya untuk menghidupi putriku." Rasanya ini pertama kalinya Siwon mendengar Kibum berbicara sepanjang itu. Rasa penasaran pun menghinggapi pikirannya. _'Siapa lelaki yang tega berbuat seperti itu kepadanya? Bejat sekali.'_ Siwon berpikir seperti itu di dalam hatinya, tanpa tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya dibalik fakta tersebut. "Mengapa kau tidak mencari sunbae-mu itu dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya?" "Saat itu ia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika, jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kini, aku sudah menemukannya." Kibum pun menutup pembicaraan itu dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Deg! Jantung Siwon pun berdetak tidak karuan. Entah firasat apa yang menghampirinya, yang pasti setelah ini kehidupannya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum pun sudah tiba di restoran Itali langganan Siwon. Mereka pun segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam restoran. Mereka sengaja memesan tempat yang ada di pojok restoran, agak tertutup dari pandangan pengunjung lain. Agar lebih leluasa, alasan Siwon. Setelah memesan menu yang mereka inginkan, Siwon dan Kibum terlibat dalam beberapa pembicaraan ringan mengenai masalah di kantor. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka berdua menikmati makan siang mereka dalam keheningan, seakan menjunjung tinggi etika di meja makan yaitu tidak berbicara saat makan. Tiba-tiba Kibum ingin menambahkan Tabasco untuk dimakan bersama garlic bread. Namun saat membuka tutup botol Tabasco tersebut, tanpa sengaja mata Kibum terciprat. Kibum pun langsung melepas kacamatanya, dan Siwon yan melihat hal itu dengan sigap langsung membasahi sapu tangannya dengan air, lalu membantu Kibum untu membersihkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Kibum pun sudah tidak terasa perih lagi. Kibum pun mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya tanpa kaca mata. Dan saat itulah Siwon terpaku menatap wajah Kibum. Pikirannya melayang pada masa kuliahnya 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia mengadakan pesta perpisahan dengan teman-temannya sebelum kepindahannya ke Amerika, dan ia mabuk lalu meniduri paksa seorang yeoja yang tidak ia ingat dengan jelas siapa. Namun saat melihat wajah Kibum dan cerita Kibum di mobil tadi, pikirannya langsung berkecamuk. "Kim Kibum, apakah kau... yeoja yang waktu itu?"

.

.

.

**Flashback 4 years ago**

"Yah Siwon-ah, kenalkan ini Kibummie temanku. Aku membawanya kemari karena kasihan, daripada dia sendirian di rumahnya lebih baik kuajak saja dia kesini, hehehe" Eunhyuk datang ke apartemen Siwon untuk menghadiri pesta perpisahan Siwon. Kibum, yeoja polos yang dibawanya, hanya tersenyum kaku lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Semua pria yang ada disana terkesima, bagaimana tidak. Seorang Kim Kibum terlihat seperti malaikat yang tersasar di apartemen Siwon. Kulitnya yang seputih salju, bibir semerah buah apel, rambut sehitam arang dan matanya yang bulat memancarkan kepolosan dan keteduha. Tubuhnya yang mungil terbalut sweater rajutan berwarna putih dan celana jeans. Setelah dipersilakan duduk oleh sang pemilik pesta, Kibum pun duduk dan ikut bergabung bersama teman-teman Siwon.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, dan teman-teman Siwon sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing setengah jam yang lalu kecuali Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum. Mereka semua sudah dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, namun kelihatannya Eunhyuk sudah mabuk berat.a khirnya Donghae pun segera memutuskan untuk membawa

Eunhyuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Siwon dibiarkankan kebingungan untuk memulangkan Kibum karena ia tidak tahu dimana rumah Kibum. Akhirnya Siwon pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kibum menginap di apartemennya untuk malam ini, baru besok pagi ia antar pulang. Kibum yang saat itu sudah setengah mabuk hanya diam saja saat dipapah masuk ke dalam kamar oleh Siwon. Siwon pun membaringkan Kibum di kasurnya, seketika libidonya pun naik ketika melihat bibir merah Kibum yang merekah, matanya yang sayu, rambutnya yang berantakan dan bajunya yang tersingkap keatas, memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya. Pemandangan menggairahkan ini memvuat Siwon lupa diri. Ia pun lantas menyambar bibir merah Kibum. Kibum pun berusaha berontak. "Mpppffhh... sunbae... lepaaaaa-ssshhh..." Kibum pun menahan pergerakan tangan Siwon yang terus menggerayangi tubuhnya. Namun apa daya, tenaga Kibum kalah kuat daripada Siwon. Dan akhirnya, pada malam itu, kegadisan seorang Kim kibum pum direnggut paksa oleh Siwon. Siwon melakukannya berkali-kali sampai Kibum hampir pingsan. Setelah itu mereka tertidur kelelahan tanpa tahu ada sebuah janin yang baru saja memulai hidupnya di dalam rahim Kibum.

Keesokan paginya, Kibum yang masih belum bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi pda dirinya pun menangis tersedu-sedu lalu kabur dari apartemen Siwon sebelum Siwon terbangun. Setelah mengetahui kehamilannya 2 bulan kemudian, Kibum begitu frustasi saat ia diusir oleh orangtuanya dan rasa malu yang harus ditanggungnya akibat hamil di luar nikah. Sempat ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, namun sebuah mimpi menyadarkan Kibum dan memberinya semangat untuk tetap mempertahankan janin dalam kandungannya dan memulai lembaran hidup yang baru.

**Flashback end**

"Ne, Siwon sajangnim. Akulah hoobae yang kau tiduri paksa 4 tahun yang lalu." Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan dingin. Saat itulah Siwon merasa dunianya seakan runtuh seketika.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SWEET FAILURE**_

_**A SIBUM STORY BY with hoya**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: God and themselves**_

_**Warning: typo, gemderswitch, newbie. Don't like? Then**_

_**don't read.**_

Kim Sungmin, gadis kecil itu tengah berlari kesana-kemari dengan riang di halaman depan playgroup tempatnya bersekolah. Sesekali ia akan mengejar burung pipit yang hinggap di tanah atau bermain dengan Choco, anjing kecil peliharaan sekolah mereka. Terkadang mereka berkejaran bersama untuk mengejar burung pipit, atau mengusir kucing liar dari halaman sekolah. Kaki kecilnya terus berlarian tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Jung-saenim yang menghimbaunya untuk tidak lari-larian. Keadaan playgroup saat itu sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa guru dan petugas kebersihan yang memang belum pulang, serta Sungmin yang belum dijemput oleh Hyukkie-umma nya. Karena bosan menunggu, akhirnya Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku ayunan didekatnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung lirih sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian. Rambutnya yang diikat dua bergoyang pelan seiring kepalanya yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba tampak sebuahmobil sedan muncul di halaman sekolahnya. Seorang pria berwajah nemo turun dari mobilnya, bersama seorang wanita hamil disebelahnya. Sungmin pun dengan riang menghampiri mereka.

"Nemo-appa, Hyuk-umma, kkaja kita pulang~" ujar Sungmin sambil menggandeng tangan kedua umma dan appa nya. "Ne, kkaja kita pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita ambil dulu tas mu di dalam, setelah itu pamitan pulang dengan Jung-seonsaengnim, arrachi?" Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Lalu mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam playgroup untuk mengambil tas Sungmin dan berpamitan pulang dengan Jung-seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

Mobil yang mereka tumapngi pun melaju pelan membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat di siang hari. Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin hanya diam saja, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk kebingungan. Biasanya Sungmin akan berceloteh tanpa henti, namun kenapa kali ini dia hanya diam saja? Akhirnya Eunhyuk pun bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Minnie-jagi, kenapa kamu diam saja, eum? Ada apa?" Sungmin tetap diam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut. "Minnie mau es krim?" Tiba-tiba Donghae menawarkan Sungmin makanan kesukaannya. "Eum!" Kali ini Sungmin pun mengangguk-angguk semangat. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun tersenyum dibuatnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mampir dulu ke Lotte Mall untuk makan siang, setelah itu baru beli eskrim, ne?" "Ne appa~"

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang asyik melahap esk rim rasa stroberinya dengan wajah ceria. Wajahnya belepotan dimana-mana, maklumlah usianya saja baru 3 tahun. Eunhyuk pun dengan sabar mengelap wajah Sungmin. "Aigoo, Minnie jangan belepotan begini, kan lengket wajahmu nanti," Sungmin hanya bergumam kecil. "Ne umma, mian~" lalu tiba-tiba Sungmin menghentikan acara makan es krimnya dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Ada apa, jagi?"

"Umma, Minnie mau ketemu mommy ,"

"Aigoo, kan nanti malam Mommy akan pulang? Nanti saja, ya? Mommy kan sedang bekerja," Donghae berusaha untuk memberikan pengertian kepada Sungmin. "Cilo, Minnie maunya cekalang, appa~" Sungmin sudah mulai merajuk. Daripada nanti Sungmin menangis, akhirnya Donghae menuruti keinginan Sungmin untuk bertemu Mommynya di kantor setelah mengantar Eunhyuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu mencekam. Siwon masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah menghamili anak orang dan sekarang ia sudah memiliki seorang putri dari hasil perbuatannya dahulu. Siwon benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Meminta maaf pun rasanya tidak cukup. Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat, diapun hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam saja sedari tadi, tatapan matanya kosong, hampa. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap Siwon. Haruskah ia marah? Rasanya Kibum yang baik hati tidak tega untuk melalukannya. Meminta Siwon untuk bertanggung jawab dan merawat Sungmin? Itu lebih tidak mungkin. Lagipula Kibum sangat menyayangi Sungmin melebihi apapun, Sungmin kecilnya tidak akan ia serahkan kepada orang lain.

"Kibum-ah... mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Siwon berbisik lirih namun masih dapat didengar Kibum. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak dapat menahan diriku waktu itu." Kibum merespon dengan dingin. "Kau kira kata maafmu itu cukup untuk menghapuskan penderitaanku selama 4 tahun terakhir?" Airmata pun dengan kurang ajarnya mengaliri pipi Kibum. "Kau tidak tahu kan, betapa aku tersiksa saat aku diusir oleh orangtuaku, aku berhenti kuliah demi bekerja untuk mempertahankan kandunganku. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku mengandung dan melahirkan tanpa sosok seorang suami. Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku karena digunjingkan banyak orang," Kibum terisak. "Dan kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat Minnie bertanya apakah ia punya seorang ayah," Siwon merasa sangat bersalah mendengarnya. "Kau tidak tahu kalau Minnie selalu menangis saat diejek temannya karena tidak punya ayah," cukup! Hati Siwon semakin sakit mendengar semua pernyataan Kibum. Keluh-kesah dan seluruh curahan hatinya yang begitu terluka akibat perbuatan Siwon. Siwon pun menepikan mobilnya, lalu melepas sealt belt yang melilit tubuhnya. Perlahan Siwon pun menyandarkan kepala Kibum ke dada bidangnya, sambil dikecupnya penuh sayang. "Aku tahu, aku hanya lelaki brengsek yang sudah merusak hidupmu, Kibummie. Maka dari itu, aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu dan putri kita." Kibum pun mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mencari kebohongan di mata Siwon, namun ia tidak menemukannya. "Siapa nama putriku? Berapa usianya? Apa dia sudah sekolah?" Siwon tersenyum lembut sambil menyeka air mata Kibum dengan telapak tangannya. "Mianhae, karena saat kau mengandungnya dulu aku tidak berada di sisimu, bahkan lebih parahnya lagi aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku tidak menemanimu saat kau melahirkannya, menahan semua rasa sakit itu sendirian dan membesarkannya sendirian tanpa sosok seorang ayah." Kibum pun terharu atas perkataan-perkataan Siwon yaaang dirasa benar-benar tulus. "Apa kau mau bertemu Minnie?" Siwon mengangukkan kepalanyan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore ketika Siwon dan Kibum tiba kembali di kantor. Ketika mereka sampai di depan meja resepsionis, salah seorang pegawainya memberitahukannya bahwa ada klien yang mendadak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon, namun karena Siwon sedang tidak ada di tempat, sang klien dipersilakan menungu di dalam ruang tamu yang ada di dalam ruang kerja Siwon.

Siwon dan Kibum pun segera bergegas naik ke ruangan Siwon, sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum satu sama lain. Semoga saja, ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk keluarga kecil mereka kelak.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruangan Siwon. Sang sekretaris yang berjaga di depan ruangan Siwon pun membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat pada Siwon lalu memberitahukan sang klien bahwa pemimpin mereka sudah datang. "Tuan kim, Siwon sajangnim sudah kembali." Lalu sang klien pun berdiri, dan berjabat tangan dengan Siwon. "Annyeonghasimnika, Kim ahjussi. Maaf menunggu lama, kami baru saja selesai makan siang di luar. Ah ya, perkenalkan, ini asistenku sekaligus kekasihku, Kim Kibum." Seketika wajah Tuan Kim pun terbelalak melihat siapa asisten yang dimaksud Siwon. "Kibummie? Nak, kaukah itu?"

Wajah Kibum pun memucat seketika.

.

.

.

"Chaaa, Minnie! Kita sudah sampai di kantor appa dan mommy. Ayo turun," Donghae pun membantu Sungmin untuk turun dari mobilnya. Tak lupa dibawakannya tas dan peralatan Sungmin lainnya. Sungmin sendiri turun dengan memeluk boneka bunny kesayangannya, hadiah dari mommy nya pada saat ulang tahunnya yang kedua. Setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya sudah terkunci dengan benar, Donghae pun mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Sungmin yang baru pertamakali datang ke kantor pun terkagum-kagum dengan ruangan kantor yang menurutnya begitu keren. Setelah naik elevator dan sampai di lantai tempat ruangan mommy nya berada, dengan semangat Sungmin pun berlari menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Donghae. "Sungminnie, jangan masuk sembarangan! Yah! Jangan lari-lari!" Donghae berusaha untuk mengejar Minnie namun ia kesulitan karena membawa tas dan peralatan Sungmin. Terlambat, Sungmin sudah membuka pintu ruangan Siwon. "MOMMY!"

.

.

.

"Kibummie? Nak..." Kangin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berusaha untuk menggapai wajah Kibum. Kibum yang kaget karena bertemu dengan ayah yang telah mengusirnya 4 tahun yang lalu, berusaha untuk menghindar. "Maaf Tuan, saya bukan putri anda lagi, bukan?" Balas Kibum dingin. Siwon yang melihat adegan ayah dan anak di depannya ini lagi-lagi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan Kibum yang mulai memucat. Kangin masih berusaha untuk mendekati Kibum. "Nak... maafkan appa, maafk karena appa sudah mengusirmu... pulanglah ke rumah kami bersama anakmu. Umma-mu menjadi sakit-sakitan sejak kau pergi, nak. Appa sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, kembalilah, appa mohon..." Kibum yang mendengar permintaan maaf ayahnya bukannya merasa terharu, melainkan marah. Ia juga melepaskan rangkulan Siwon di bahunya. "Mengapa," ujarnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang menahan emosi. "Kalian berdua, dengan mudahnya meminta maaf padaku tanpa tahu apa penderitaanku alibat perbuatan kalian padaku! Aku dan anaku harus hidup menderita berdua. Hanya Donghae-oppa dan Hyukkie saja yang bersedia menemaniku. Kalian? Hanya tahu keadaan sekarang tanpa memperdulikan keadaanku dulu!" Air mata kembali memasahi pipi Kibum. Rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi Kangin dan Siwon. Mereka semua terdiam, sampai akhirnya Siwon memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ahjussi, semua ini akibat dari kesalahanku. Akulah yang menghamili Kibummie dahulu, tanpa mengetahui kalau ia hamil darah dagingku. Aku jugalah yang memaksanya melakukan 'itu' dahulu. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, ahjussi, Kibummie. Aku janji aku akan bertanggung jawab, secepatnya." Ujar Siwon mantap.

"Ap-..." Kibum baru saja mau membantah perkataan Siwon, namun perkataannya terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu ruangan Siwon didobrak dengan kencang oleh seorang gadis kecil. "MOMMY!" Ah, ternyata itu Sungmin, putrinya. Sungmin yang melihat mommynya langsung tersenyum senang dan berlari menerjang Kibum. "Momm~ Minnie kangen~" Sungmin pun melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya di perut Kibum, memeluknya. Kibum yang masih _shock _karena kedatangan Sungmin yang begitu mendadak, hanya diam sambil membalas pelukan putrinya. Tiba-tiba datanglah Donghae dengan napas yang terengah-engah, sambil membawakan tas Sungmin. "Yah Minnie-ah, sudah apa bilang jangan masuk sembara-..." Donghae yang tadinya mau memarahi Sungmin mendadak terdiam saat melihat Siwon dan Kangin, serta suasana yang tidak bersahabat di ruangan itu. "E-eh... mian. Aku tidak tahu sedang ada reunian keluarga disini, hehehe..." setelah itu ia meletakkan tas Sungmin di sofa lalu menutup pintu dan beranjak keluar ruangan. _Mereka perlu meluruskan masalah ini, _batinnya. _Lebih baik sekarang aku lanjutkan saja pekerjaanku, nanti saja kusampaikan kabar ini kepada Hyukkie._

_._

_._

_._

"Minnie? Kenapa kamu bisa datang kesini, jagi?" Kibum melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, lalu berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sungmin. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin sembari merapikan rambut putrinya yang berantakan. Disekanya peluh yang membasahi dahi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. "Minnie kangen Mommy, mommy tahu tidak. Tadi Kyunnie mengatai Minnie lagi, katanya Minnie tidak punya daddy kalna daddy tidak cayang cama Minnie~" rajuknya tanp mempedulikan siwon dan Kangin yang terpaku melihatnya. Kibum pun menatap Kangin dan Siwon bergantian. "Kalian dengar sendiri, kan?" Lalu Kibum pun menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya duduk di sofa. Kibum mengambil sisir yang ada di tasnya, lalu membuka ikatan rambut Sungmin, merapikannya, lalu diikatnya rambut Sungmin menjadi kuncir satu. Tidak lupa ia menyematkan pita berwarna pink kesukaan Sungmin diatas ikatan rambutnya.

Siwon menghampiri Sungmin, lalu menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya. Sungmin hanya diam saja, matanya tak lepas dari pergerakan mata Siwon yng sedang mengamati wajahnya. "Kibum-ah, anakku... dia... siapa namanya?" Lirih Siwon. "Sungmin" jawab Kibum singkat. Lalu Siwon pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin lalu menggendongnya. "Sungmin... sungminnie. Ini daddy, nak..." ujarnya sambil menciumi pipi bulat Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti ini pun hanya terbelalak. "Ajuci daddy nya Minnie? Jeongmal?" Tanya nya antusias. "Benar nak.. dan itu harabojimu." Siwon pun menunjuk Kangin dengan sebelah tangannya. "Daddy~ hiks... daddy kemana caja, tidak cayang ya cama Minnie? Minnie kangen daddy~" Sungmin yang terlalu senang bertemu dengan ayahnya pun akhirnya menangis. Siwon pun langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Kangin yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja pun akhirnya ikut menghampiri Sungmin. "Minnie, uljima. Sini, peluk haraboji?" Kangin berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri dengan cucunya, yang dulu sempat ia tolak keberadaannya. Siwon pun akhirnya menyerahkan Sungmin dari gendongannya ke gendongan Kangin. Sungmin memeluk leher Kangin erat. Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin pun tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Balasan review (massal):**_

_**Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak ya, buat para readers yang sudah berbaik hati menyempatkan diri buat review. Juga yang udah followdan fav ;)**_

_**Ada yang bilang cerita in mirip dengan ff milik author lain. Iyakah? Perlu diketahui, saya membuat ff ini benar-benar murni dari ide saya sendiri loh :o Ga bermasud nyontek atau apa, tapi kenyataannya memang gitu :o**_

_**Cerita ini saya bikin singkat, memang sengaja. Karena kasian kan Kibum nya kalo dapet konflik mulu :p (halah alesan)**_

_**terus masalah mengenai adegan NC kenapa dipotong? Authornya emang yadong tp kalo disuruh bikin ff yadong yang eksplisit? Mygoooodddd~~ ga kuat eikeee booo~ x_x**_

_**Big thanks to the lovely reviewers:**_

_**miszshanty05, zae-hime, bumhanyuk, Caxiebum, wonnie, meotmeot, stalkyumin, abilhikmah, ajid kyumin,kinelfsbs, reaRelf, paradisaea Rubra, Choi Rai Sa, giietha1212, Nie Burning Snow, Guest, hera3424, ckhislsm137, anin arlunerz, , Kim Eun Seob, myname dhienda, cindyshim07, dirakyu**_

_**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan pengejaan nama, ya :(**_

_**Review please! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sweet Failure**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A SiBum FanFiction by with hoya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Casts: Choi Siwon**_

_**Kim Kibum**_

_**Tan Hangeng**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**and other casts**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, OOC, GS, don't like? Then don't read!**_

Sungmin sedang tertidur di sofa panjang yang terdapat di dalam ruangan Siwon. Gadis kecil itu kelelahan setelah menangis cukup lama dalam gendongan Kangin. Jejak-jejak airmata masih terlihat di pipi gembilnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Helaan napasnya terdengar tenang walau kadang tersendat akibat lendir di hidungnya. Sesekali terdengar suara batuk dari mulutnya, karena tersedak lendirnya.

Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat jas Siwon yang dipakainya sebagai selimut. Ya, namja tampan yang merupakan ayah kandungnya itu tadi melepaskan jasnya hanya untuk melindungi putri kecilnya dari dinginnya AC di ruangannya. Sekarang Siwon hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang, dasi hitamnya sudah dilepaskannya sedari tadi.

Sungmin menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya, sesekali ia akan berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Syukurlah sofa di ruangan Siwon adalah sofa yang bisa direbahkan sisi sandarannya menjadi kasur, sehingga Sungmin tidak terjatuh.

Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, dan dahinya mengerut. Sungmin juga bergumam-gumam lirih dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang hadir di dalam mimpinya. Tangan dan kakinya juga mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, jas Siwon yang membungkus tubuhnya mulai bergeser dan jatuh ke lantai.

Kibum yang sedari-tadi sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, menghampiri Sungmin yang masih resah dalam tidurnya. Dipungutnya jas Siwon yang terjatuh di lantai, lalu dipakaikannya kembali ke tubuh mungil putrinya. Dielusnyalah kepala Sungmin dengan penuh sayang, bibir merahnya mengecup dahi Sungmin sambil menyanyikan lagu penenang untuk Sungmin. Perlahan-lahan Sungmin pun mulai tenang kembali, tidurnya sudah tidak resah lagi. Kibum masih tetap berjaga di samping Sungmin, menggenggam tangan putrinya lembut lalu mengecupnya. Betapa sayangnya Kibum pada putrinya ini.

Siwon yang sedari-tadi melihat adegan ibu dan anak di depannya ini, tersenyum hangat. Dimatikannya laptop yang sedari tadi menemaninya bekerja, lalu meletakannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Setelah membereskan beberapa dokumen yang sedikit berserakan di mejanya, Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan Sungmin yang masih terlelap.

"Kenapa Sungmin resah begitu, Bummie?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengusap-usap pelan kepala Sungmin.

"Entahlah, biasanya ia jarang sekali seperti itu. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya tidur seperti itu hanya waktu Sungmin masih bayi," jawab Kibum pelan, ia tidak mau membangunkan Sungmin.

Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia pun beranjak kembali menuju mejanya, dan membawa tas kerjanya lalu kembali menghampiri Kibum.

"Ayo pulang, sekarang sudah jam enam sore. Waktu pulang kantor sudah lewat dari satu jam yang lalu," ajak Siwon.

"Ne, sebentar. Aku akan membereskan tasku dan peralatan Sungmin dahulu." Kibum pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin lalu beranjak untuk membereskan tasnya.

Kibum pun sudah selesai membereskan tasnya, lalu ia pun bersiap untuk pulang.

"Bummie, sini kemarikan tasmu. Biar aku saja yang membawanya, kau cukup gendong Sungmin saja."

"Eh? Tapi... aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kibum terlihat menolak ajakan Siwon.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Bummie. Kita akan pulang bersama, ke rumahku. Aku akan mengantar kalian berdua dengan mobilku."

"M-mwo! Kenapa ke rumahmu, aku ingin pulang ke flatku saja. Aku tidak enak hati jika harus ke rumahmu." Kibum terlihat enggan terhadap ajakan Siwon. Bagaimana tidak, ia bukan siapa-siapa tapi Siwon malah mengajaknya ke rumahnya.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada _appa _dan _umma_ ku, tenang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Bummie, aku akan berusaha meyakinkan orangtuaku untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Sudah cukup aku menelantarkan kalian, sekrang aku akan memulai pertanggungjawabanku untuk kalian."

CHOIU MANSION

Kini Siwon, Kibum, dan Sungmin sudah sampai di kediaman Choi. Sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa yang begitu luas dan bunga yang terteata begitu rapi berjajar di kanan dan kiri halan setapak yang menghubungkan garasi dengan rumah utama keluarga Choi. Sungmin terbangun sesaat sebelum mereka sampai di Mansion Choi. Seperti biasa, Sungmin akan terdiam dan mengusap-usap matanya sembari memulihkan kesadarannya. Sungmin kini berada di gendongan Siwon, kepala Sungmin bersandar di bahu Siwon. Sedangkan Kibum mengekor si belakangnya sambil menyampirkan jas Siwon yang tadidipakai Sungmin di lengannya. Mereka bertiga menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah utama, lalu menuju ke ruang keluarga tempat keluarga Siwon biasa berkumpul.

"_Umma. _Aku pulang." Siwon menyapa ibunya yang tengah menonton drama televisi di ruang tengah.

"_Aigoo! _Anak nakal, kenapa baru pulang sekarang, hah! Kenapa tidak menelepon _umma_ terlebih dahulu? Membuat _umma _cemas saja! Dan lagi... _omo! _Siapa mereka?!" Kim Heechul, _umma _Siwon yang begitu cerewet dan heboh itu (.-.) mendadak kaget melihat kehairan dua orang asing di rumahnya.

"_Annyeong haseyo, ahjumma. _Saya Kim Kibum." Kibum pun segera memperkenalkan diri.

Heechul pun menatap sengit pada Kibum. "Siapa kau? Dan apa huunganmu dengan Siwonnie?"

"Saya..." Kibum tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dia kekasihku, _umma. _" Potong Siwon cepat. "Dan, ini cucu kandung _umma. Namanya Sungmin."_

Heechul seakan ingin pingsan mendengar kata 'cucu kandung' dari Siwon. "_Aigoo, _benar-benar anak nakal. Siapa yang mengajarimu berbuat seperti itu, HAH!" Heechul pun murka, ia memukuli Siwon dengan raket nyamuk (?) yang sedang dipegangnya. "_U-uma! _Stop! Arghh! _Appa! _Tolong aku!" Siwon berteriak kesakitan sambil berusaha menghidar dari serangan maut Heechul.

Choi Hangeng, _appa _Siwon, terlihat bergegas menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru setelah mendengar teriakan Siwon.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya kebingungan, apalagi setelah melihat Siwon menggendong seorang anak kecil dan wanita muda yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Lihat kelakuan anakmu, Hannie-ah!" Heechul menggeplak kepala Siwon dengan raket nyamuknya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sudah kau perbuat, Siwon-ah?" Hangen masih belumn mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Siwon menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit karena korban keganasan ibunya tanpa menjawab apapun. Sungmin yang masih _loading _sedari tadi masih tetap diam di bahu Siwon. Kedua lengan mungilnya pun bergerak untuk melingkari leher Siwon.

"Anak ini, dia cucu kita Hannie," Heechul mulai melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"MWO!"

Sekarang gantian Hangeng yang terkaget-kaget mendengarnya.

Sekarang mereka semua sudah duduk di ruang keluarga. Suasana yang mencekam begitu terasa. Hangeng dan Heechul menatap tajam ke arah Siwon, menunggu penjelasan darinya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura sibuk mengurusi Sungmin yang ketakutan berada di lingkungan yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal.

Heechul yang melihat Sungmin yang mulai menangis pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kemarikan dia, Siwon-ah." Heechul mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Sungmin.

Sungmin sempat menolak ketika akan dipindahkan Siwon ke tangan neneknya, namun setelah diyakinkan oleh Kibum akhirnya Sungmin menurut. Sungmin pun kini dibawa Heechul ke kamarnya. "Sungminnie, _halmonie _punya boneka dan hiasan rambut yang lucu untukmu. Ayo, ikut _halmonie _ke atas untuk mengambilnya, ne?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk, lalu ia mengikutin Heechul yang kini menggenggam tangannya untuk naik ke atas.

"Kalian, selesaikan masalah ini segera. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis sekecil ini mendengarnya." Ucap Heechul sebelum membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya dan Hangeng yang berada di lantai dua.

"Naaaah, Minnie~! Kita sudah sampai di kamar _halmonie _dan _haraboji._ Ah, ya. Sebelum itu, kenalkan. Aku Kim Heechul, _umma _nya _daddy_ kuda mu itu." Heechul berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan cucunya.

"Ummm... Chullie-halmoni~~~" Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut, membuat Heechul semakin gemas saja.

"_Aigooo! Neomu gwiyeowo. _Berapa usiamu?" Heechul bertambah antusias untuk mengobrol dengan Sungmin.

"Tiga tahun, _monie~~~_" jawab Sungmin sambil membuat anka 3 dengan jarinya.

"Pintar sekali! Apa Minnie sudah sekolah?"

"Umm~ cudah~ Minnie cudah macuk play glup~~ Di cekolah Minnie punya banyak teman, tapi Kyunnie yang paling jahat cama Minnie. Tiap hali ejek Minnie kalna gak punya daddy. Tapi liat aja, becok Minnie mau bawa daddy ke cekolah, Minnie mau tunjukkin teman-teman Minnie kalo daddy cudah pulang~ Minnie punya daddy~" Sungmin berceloteh sendiri mengenai teman-teman sekolahnya.

'Daddy s_udah pulang? Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu kepada anak ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Heechul. Sambil bertekad untuk mendepatakan kejelasan mengenai hal ini dari putranya, Heechul terus-menerus mengajak Sungmin mengobrol sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memandikan Sungmin.

"Minnie sudah mandi belum?"

"Beyum~ _monie~_" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau _halmonie _mandikan? Sekarang sudah malam, lho. Nanti Minnie bisa sakit kalau mandi malam-malam." Heechul membujuk Sungmin untuk mandi.

"Ummmm~ baiklah~~~ tapi baju Minnie~~?"

"Tenang saja. _Halmonie _ini seorang desainer pakaian, _halmoni_ pernah membuat beberapa baju untuk anak-anak kecil. Minnie mau pilih?" Heechul berpikir selama ini tidak sia-sia lah ia membuat baju-baju anak perempuan.

'_Aigoooo, dari dulu aku ingin sekali punya anak perempuan namun tidak kesampaian. Sekarang aku punya cucu perempuan, bahagia sekali rasanya. Untuk kali ini, kerja bagus Siwonnie~ setidaknya aku bisa mendandani cucuku~'_

Setelah beberapa lama memilih baju yang ingin Sungmin pakai, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah dress berwarna baby blue bermotif kelinci. Bagian rok nya dibuat mengembang, khas anak-anak. Rambut Sungmin juga diberikan bando yang senada dengan dressnya. Sungmin terlihat sangat puas dengan penampilannya, begitu juga Heechul. Ia merasa Sungmin lah jalan untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya untuk memiliki seorang gadis kecil. Terutama yang bisa dijadikan model rancangannya seperti Sungmin. Benar-benar gadis kecil impiannya.

_**Sementara itu, di ruang keluarga...**_

"Jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya tanpa ada yang terlewati, Choi Siwon."

Hangeng menatap tajam sang anak. Siwon menelan ludahnya gugup, jika ayahnya sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya berarti ayahnya sedang tidak main-main. Akhirnya Siwon menceritakan se-detail mungkin kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, saat ia tidak sengaja merenggut kegadisan Kibum lalu menghamilinya. Kibum tertunduk, ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Hangeng terdiam sejenak setelah selesai mendegarkan Siwon. Setelah itu ia menatap Kibum yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kim Kibum, jadi kau putus kuliah dan diusir dari rumah oleh Kangin akibat perbuatan Siwon?"

Kibum tidak berani menatap Hangeng, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab pelan. "Ne..."

"Hahhhhh..." Hangeng menghela napasnya berat.

"Choi Siwon, kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu. Ambillah keputusanmu sendiri, _appa _dan _umma _mendukungmu."

Hangeng pun beranjak dari duduknya, "Setelah ini kita makan malam bersama, ayo cepat ke ruang makan. _Appa _akan ke atas sebentar, memanggil _umma _dan Sungmin."

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Choi kali ini terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Biasanya hanya ada Hangeng, Heechul, dan Siwon saja di meja makan ini, namun kini ada Kibum dan Sungmin yang menambah keceriaan suasana makan. Terutama Sungmin, sedari tadi ia sibuk berceloteh mengenai apa saja. Wajahnya belepotan dimana-mana, maklum lah usianya baru tiga tahun. Kibum dengan sabar membersihkan wajah Sungmin. Kini ia sudah tidak canggung lagi berhadapan dengan orangtua Siwon, terbukti dengan tadi Kibum terlihat cekatan membantu Heechul memasak dan menghidangkan makanan. Di rumah ini memang ada maid, namun Heechul membiasakan diri untuk memasak untuk keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin asupan gizi untuk keluarganya tidak terjamin. Sesibuk apapun Heechul, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak. Apalagi sekarang dibantu Kibum, Heechul makin senang memasak. Menurutnya, Kibum juga merupakan calon menantu idamannya, yang terlihat sederhana namun baik hati dan bersahaja. Tidak seperti putri-putri dari rekan bisnis suaminya yang berulang kali mengajukan diri untuk dijodohkan dengan Siwon, yang menurutnya hanya bisa bersolek dan menghabiskan uang saja.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengadakan resepsi pernikahan, Siwon-ah?" Heechul membuka pembicaraan setelah Sungmin diantarkan untuk tidur di kamar Siwon, karena ia tadi sudah mengantuk.

"Secepatnya, _umma. _Aku akan meminta izin pada orangtua Kibummie terlebih dahulu," jawab Siwon mantap.

"Bagaimana dengamu, Kibummie? Apa kau sudah siap untuk menikah?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Mian... tapi aku tidak mau menikah,"

"APA?!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Thanks for all the reviewers:**_

_**Pumpkins yellow, Kim Eun Seob, BlackXX, Lyaxue SiBum, Kim -Jung- Hyewon,**_

_**JSJW407, bumhanyuk, Caxiebum, MinwooImitasi, giietha1212,**_

_**zae-hime, cindyshim07, SazkiaSiwonestELF, , choirierien,**_

_**paradisaea Rubra, meotmeot, anin arlunerz, artaulinata, reaRelf, Cho Rai Sa, ckhislsm137, No Name, kinelfsbs, stalkyumin, Ai Rin Lee, Nasumichan Uharu, ajid kyumin, dirakyu, abilhikmah**_

_**And all the followers & favoriters :)**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Maaf ya update nya lama banget .-. Author nya lagi males ngetik, padahal liburan rasanya udah mau busuk di rumah. Kemarin ada typo, alur kecepetan, dll.. sory ya :( human error. Makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin diri nge review, kalian baik banget.**_

_**Merry Christmas & Happy New Year, btw! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sweet Failure**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A SiBum FanFiction by with hoya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Casts: Choi Siwon**_

_**Kim Kibum**_

_**Tan Hangeng**_

_**Kim Heechul**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**and other casts**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: God and themselves**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, OOC, GS, don't like? Then don't read!**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Benar-benar memalukan!" Kangin berdiri lalu melemparkan amplop berlabel logo sebuah rumah sakit itu dengan kasar ke lantai.

"Su-sungguh _appa... _Aku mabuk dan dipaksa oleh _sunbae_-ku, _appa_..." Kibum berlutut di hadapan ayahnya sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Yeobo, sudahlah..." Leeteuk berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya yang tengah dilanda emosi. Tangannya mengusap bahu Kangin, berharap agar kemarahan suaminya cepat reda. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang ibu ia tidak tega melihat anaknya dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti itu dan dibentak habis-habisan oleh suaminya, walaupun sejujurnya ia sangat kecewa pada putrinya, karena melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan sebelum menikah, apalagi sampai mengandung tanpa suami.

"Alasan saja! Jadi, begini kelakuanmu saat kami tidak ada di rumah? Aku benar-benar kecewa KIM KIBUM!" Kangin semakin marah setelah mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"_A-appa... _Kumohon percayalah... sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Hyukkie _eonni_ yang mengajakku, lalu ia sendiri juga mabuk dan tidak ingat apa-apa. Sungguh _appa, _saat itu aku baru pertama kali melakukannya, aku sudah berusaha memberontak tapi _sunbae_-ku malah mengikat tanganku dan... hiks... hiks..." Kibum menangis semakin pilu mengingat kejadian pahit dimana kegadisannya direnggut.

Leeteuk ikut menitikkan airmatanya mendengar penuturan Kibum. Ia pun beranjak mendekati Kibum yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Ia memeluk Kibum, berusaha untuk memberi putrinya sedikit kekuatan. Ia tahu bahwa putrinya tidak berbohong. Namun ia sendiri juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Suaminya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menerima pembantahan. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya makin emosi dan makin mengacaukan segalanya saja.

"Gugurkan," putus Kangin cepat.

Leeteuk dan Kibum pun membelalakan matanya, Leeteuk pun langsung berseru. "_Yeobo_!"

"_A-andwae... Appa..._ kumohon... anak ini tidak bersalah, dia tidak tahu apa-apa... Kumohon jangan suruh aku menggugurkannya, _appa._ Aku tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya..." Kibum semakin terisak.

Kangin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan.

"Baik, kau tidak usah menggugurkan anak itu," Kangin berkacak pinggang. "Dengan syarat kau harus keluar dari rumah ini, dan seluruh harta warisan dan fasilitasmu akan kucabut, serta namamu akan kuhapus dari kartu keluarga ini," lanjutnya.

"_Yeobo! _Apa kau sudah gila!" Leeteuk mendadak emosi mendengar keputusan Kangin.

"Tidak, inilah keputusanku. Silahkan, kau mau pilih yang mana. Kutunggu jawabanmu segera." Kangin pun berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kibum yang masih terisak di ruang keluarga, lalu naik ke atas menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

.

"Bummie... _Umma _mohon jangan pergi dari sini, _jebal_..." Leeteuk merengkuh tubuh Kibum yang masih tertunduk di tempatnya. Tangan Leeteuk gemetaran, ia takut. Ia sangat takut akan kehilangan putrinya. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan anak pertamanya dahulu, sekarang ia tidak mau kehilangan anaknya lagi.

Kibum diam, ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan, pelukan Leeteuk tidak dibalasnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan _umma_, Kibum-ah... _umma _mohon..." Leeteuk semakin memeluk Kibum erat.

"Tidak, _umma_. A-aku tidak bisa... anak ini tidak bersalah, _umma_. Aku tidak mau membunuh anakku sendiri _umma_, kumohon, biarkan aku mempertahankannya..." Kibum melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya, _umma._ Aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupku jika aku melakukannya." Kibum menatap mata Leeteuk dalam.

"Tapi Bummie. Bagaimana kau akan hidup di luar sana Kibum-ah? _Umma _tidak rela jika harus melepasmu," Leeteuk masih berusaha untuk mencegah anaknya pergi.

"Aku pasti bisa, _umma._ Aku masih bisa mencari pekerjaan sebelum kandunganku bertambah besar, _umma. Umma _tenang saja, aku bisa menjalani hidupku sendiri. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, _umma._"

.

.

"_Aigoo! _Kibummie bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit! Atur nafasmu Kibummie~ Tarik~~~ tahaaaannn~ hembuskan pelan-pelan... nah terus seperti itu Bummie! Hae-ah! Cepatlah! Kibum sudah sangat kesakitan!" Eunhyuk berteriak-teriak panik di mobil milik Donghae. Ia baru saja menelepon Donghae di tengah malam seperti ini, karena Kibum hendak melahirkan dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengantarkan Kibum secepatnya ke rumah sakit.

"Sabar Hyuk! Ini sudah kecepatan maksimum! Nanti kalau kita celaka bagaimana?!" Donghae ikut-ikutan panik, karena ia khawatir dengan kondisi Kibum yang begitu kesakitan.

"Akh... _appo~h! Oppa ppaliwa... _Sakitthh sekalihh..." Kibum sudah mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung, napasnya terputus-putus karena menahan rasa sakit di bawah sana. '_Baby-ah, mommy mohon tahanlah sebentar lagi, sabar sedikit ne... Sebentar lagi kamu akan melihat dunia, sayang...'_

"Itu dia! Rumah sakit sudah dekat! Bertahanlah Kibummie!" Eunhyuk yang melihat palang rumah sakit, merasa lega karena sebentar lagi Kibum akan ditangani oleh dokter.

.

.

"Bagus nona Kim... terus! Ikuti aba-aba saya, tarik napas dahulu, baru mengejan. Oke, siap? Tarik napas! Sekarang mengejan!" Dokter berkacamata itu terlihat sedang menangani persalinan Kibum setenang mungkin. Instruksi-instruksi terus diberikannya agar Kibum dapat melahirkan bayinya dengan lancar. Para suster dengan sigap berada di sisi sang dokter, bersiap untuk membantu proses persalinan tersebut.

Kibum tengah berjuang menahan rasa sakitnya, tubuhnya terasa seperti sedang dibelah dua. Ingin rasanya ia menyerah untuk mengeluarkan bayinya, melahirkan tanpa didampingi suami dan orangtuanya membuat hatinya sakit mengingat itu semua. Namun disaat ia ingin menyerah, sang dokter berseru, "Sedikit lagi! Ayo! Kepalanya sudah terlihat!" Dan Kibum pun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk mengejan, dan... tangisan bayi pun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan, Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi harap-harap cemas menunggu persalinan Kibum, menghela napas lega setelah mendengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Keponakan kita sudah lahir, Hae-ya... aigooo... aku bahagia sekali. Apa dia _namja? _Atau _yeoja?_" Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan harunya, airmata kebahagiaan mengalir di wajahnya.

Donghae, dengan wajah lelahnya, tersenyum tipis dan merengkuh Hyukjae dalam pelukannya. "Kibum yang melahirkan saja aku sudah merasa bahagia sekali Hyukkie-jagi, apalagi kalau nanti kau yang melahirkan anakku ya? Pasti aku akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila,"

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya tersipu malu. Ia memukul pelan dada Donghae.

"Yah... kau ini!"

Donghae hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

"Selamat, nona Kim... bayi anda perempuan. Manis sekali, seperti anda. Ini, cobalah untuk menyusuinya. Biarkan bayi anda mencari sendiri puting susu anda, itu dinamakan Inisiatif Menyusu Dini, nona Kim."

"Ne... _gomawo euisa-nim_..." Jawab Kibum lemah.

Kibum menerima bayinya yang sudah dibersihkan dari suster, rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya melihat bayi yang masih merah ini adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya ketika ia bersentuhan dengan kulit bayinya.

"_Annyeong Sungminnie, _baby kecil _mommy..." _ Kibum tersenyum hangat menatap putrinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau hadir di dalam hidup _mommy _nak, _mommy _menyayangimu, sangat..._Mommy_ janji, akan merawat dan menjaga Sungminnie sepenuh hati. Cukup kita berdua saja baby-ah. Tidak perlu _daddy_, ataupun _halmoni _dan _haraboji_mu. Cukup kita, dan _Hae-appa _serta Hyuk-_umma _saja, _ne_... jadilah baby kebanggaan _mommy_, _mommy_ mencintaimu, selamanya..."

.

.

Sudah dua hari Kibum dan bayinya berada di rumah sakit. Menurut dokter, jika besok kondisi Kibum dan bayinya sudah stabil, mereka boleh pulang ke rumah.

Selama dua hari itulah Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian menjaga dan menemani Kibum, terkadang mereka membawakan makanan atau pakaian ganti untuk Kibum dan Sungmin kecil. Dongahe dan Hyukae terlihat sangat antusias atas kelahiran Sungmin, jadilah mereka berdua juga meng-klaim kalau Sungmin itu anak mereka juga, jadi pasangan HaeHyuk harus dipanggil _appa _dan _umma._ Tak jarang mereka berdua berebutan untuk menggendong Sungmin, tak jarang pula Sungmin kecil menangis karena diperebutkan oleh mereka. Yang jelas Sungmin sudah membawa kebahagiaan untuk mereka semua.

Akhirnya hari ini Kibum dan Sungmin sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Tentu saja, HaeHyuk lah yang setia menjemput dan mengantarkan mereka pulang. Karena paksaan dari Hyukjae, sejak masa kehamilannya Kibum tidak boleh tinggal sendirian. Ia tinggal di apartemen Hyukjae. Sekarangpun juga begitu, karena Kibum baru saja melahirkan dan belum siap untuk bekerja kembali, jadilah ia tinggal bersama Hyujae dan Sungmin di apartemennya.

Hyukjae sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sungmin, malah ia merasa senang karena ada bayi kecil yang menghiasi hari-harinya. Sepulang kuliah pun Hyukjae sering membelikan Sungmin bermacam-macam mainan atau pakaian yang lucu-lucu. Donghae juga sesekali ikut.

Selama masa pertumbuhan Sungmin, Hyukjae melarang Kibum untuk bekerja. Selama itulah sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, Kibum membantu Hyukaje untukmembersihkan apartemennya atau sekedar membuat sarapan, bekal, maupun makan malam. Dan Hyukjae tentu saja sangat menyukai masakan Kibum.

Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah tahu perihal ayah Sungmin. Maka dari itu mereka juga berencana untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban Siwon untuk Kibum dan Sungmin.

Kibum sendiri memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing soal Siwon, ia lebih memfokuskan diri untuk merawat Sungmin kecilnya yang kini sudah berusia 15 bulan. Giginya sudah mulai tumbuh, dan ia sudah bisa berjalan. Kibum pun memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja lagi setelah usia Sungmin menginjak 2 tahun. Sambil melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tertunda, Kibum bekerja di sebuah kantor konsultan pajak. Namun ia hanya bertahan selama setahun disana karena jadwal kerjanya terlalu padat, dan Kibum takut akan meninggalkan anaknya terlalu lama.

.

.

Usia Sungmin kini sudah cukup untuk masuk ke kelompok bermain atau play group. Kibum memilih play group yang kualitas pendidikannya baik, harga yangahal tidak jadi masalah. Setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, Kibum selalu saja mendemgar celotehan Sungmin mengenai teman-teman sekelasnya. Ada Changmin si tukang makan, anaknya Jung sonsaengnim. Atau Ryeowook, yang sering mengajak Sungmin bermain masak-masakan. Namun hari ini Sungmin menceritakan orang yang berbeda, dengan taut wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya pula.

"_Mommy_, tadi ada anak balu di kelac Minnie, pindahan dari kelacnya Han concengnim~" saat ini Kibum dan Sungmin sedang berada di kedai es krim langganan mereka.

"Oh ya? Dia _namja _atau _yeoja_?" Kata Kibum seraya menyodorkan es krim stroberi pesanan Sungmin.

"_Namja_, _mommy. _Namanya Kuyun, kalna cucah jadi Minnie panggilnya Kyunnie cajah."

"Kyuhyun maksudmu?" Kibum sedikit terkikik mendengar Sungmin menyebut 'Kuyun'.

"Ah~ itu dia _mommy. _Namanya cucah. Dia lese (rese) _mommy_, balu macuk caja cudah jahilin Minnie teluc. Dia bilang Minnie cadel, cebut namanya aja nggak bica." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang kesal.

Kibum tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Sungmin. Ia hanya diam saja, menunggu Sungmin menyelesaikan ceritanya hari ini.

"Tadi pac _mommy _beyum jemput Minnie, Kyunnie juga beyum dijemput. Teluc dia tanya, Minnie pulang cama ciapa. Minnie jawab cama _mommy."_

"Lalu?" Kibum menyeka ujung bibir Minnie yang belepotan es krim.

"Teluc dia tanya lagi, kok gak dijemput cama _daddy. _Teluc ya Minnie jawab, gak punya _daddy._"

Hati Kibum mencelos mendengar penuturan anaknya. Ia sadar, semakin hari Sungmin akan beranjak besar dar membutuhkan figur seorang ayah. Ia tidak bisa menutup-nutupi kenyataan dari anaknya. Hari seperti ini pasti akan datang, Sungmin pasti akan bertanya mengenai siapa ayahnya.

"Habic itu Kyunnie bilang cama Minnie. Kok gak punya _daddy _cih. Katanya belalti Minnie anak nakal, makanya _daddy _gak mau pulang ke lumah buat main cama Minnie. Memang _daddy _nya Minnie ciapa cih _mom_? Milip cama Nemo-_appa_? Minnie nakal, ya _mom?_ Makanya _daddy _gak mau puyang teluc main cama Minnie? Hik hik~" Sungmin menangis, mengira selama ini dirinya adalah anak nakal.

Kibum langsung berusaha untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Dipeluknya Sungmin, lalu ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Sungmin perlahan.

"Cup... cup. Anak _mommy_ jangan menangis. Minnie tidak nakal, kok. Minnie anak yang sangaaaat baik. Makanya Minnie selalu dapat hadiah dari Santa Claus kan? Kalau Minnie nakal, Santa Claus pasti tidak akan memberikan hadiah untuk Minnie..."

"Tapi~ hik~ kalau Minnie tidak nakal~ kenapa _daddy _gak puyang _mom_?" Sungmin memeluk Kibum.

"_Daddy _sangat sibuk, Minnie. _Daddy _nya Minnie ada di Amerika. Makanya Minnie harus rajin belajar, biar bisa ke Amerika ketemu _daddy_, ne?" sejujurnya Kibum benar-benar bimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Apa boleh buat. Jawaban spontan itulah yang dapat ia berikan kepada Sungmin.

"Hik~ Natal minggu depan Minnie mau minta _daddy _cama Canta Clauc _mom, _yang penting _daddy _cepat pulang, teluc bica main cama Minnie~ hik~"

.

.

Dan sepertinya permintaan Sungmin terkabul, karena sebulan kemudian _mommy _nya mendapat pekerjaan baru di kantor yang sama dengan _Nemo-appa _nya. Pertemuan kembali _daddy _dan _mommy, _awal cerita menuju kebahagiaan untuk Sungmin. Walau semuanya tidak dilalui dengan mudah.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Thank you for all the reviewers:**_

_**JSJW407**_

_**cindyshim07**_

_**Giietha1212**_

_**bumhanyuk**_

_**reaRelf**_

_**iruma-chan**_

_**Kim Eun Seob**_

_**Cho Rai Sa**_

_**anin arlunerz**_

_**Caxiebum**_

_**Baby Kim**_

_**Meotmeot**_

_**Ajid Kyumin**_

_**Choirierien**_

_**KyoKMS26**_

_**Guest**_

_**ckhislsm137**_

_**kinelfsbs**_

_**Pumpkins yellow**_

_**Ai Rin Lee**_

_** .1272**_

_**abilhikmah**_

_**Dirakyu**_

_**Nasumichan Uharu**_


End file.
